I am selfless, I am brave
by Dauntless Tris
Summary: Tris and Tobias are Abnegation. Their love is forbidden due to their faction and when the rebellion starts will they discover their inner dauntless. FourTris carry-on story. Feel free to read and review
1. Chapter 1

When I cut my hand my blood doesn't hit the coals or the water, it bounces on the grey stones that represent Abnegation. I'm a stiff for life, I'm supposed to be happy but something about living my life like this forever seems unsettling. I go to sit down, next to the other Abnegations, Susan nudged me and smiled, I guess we're gonna be friends for life. Robert chose Amity and I can tell that upset Susan, just like the fact that Caleb chose Erudite annoyed me, but I try and push all the thoughts out of my mind to watch the rest of the ceremony. Blood hits coals, water, stones, glass and earth. More and more people leave and more and more people join.

Eventually we are lead to our bunking house, where we will live until we are initiated. Our instructor this year is Tobias Eaton. Who I remember from my childhood. I remember his father talking about him and seeing him in the corridors at school and at his mother's funeral. He has short hair, a strong jaw and he's tall and muscular. I just stare at him, he was hot I had to admit but I'm not allowed to think of him like that.

"Stiff initiates sleep in here" he pushes open a door revealing a dull room with 12 beds.

"Did you just call me a Stiff?" a girl behind me shouts out

"Yes. And if you want to stay here you better watch your mouth. Candor loud mouth" and with that he turns and walks down the corridor. I watch him until he is out of sight. We all pile into the room and choose a bed. People chat among themselves. A girl with dark skin and light brown hair comes up to me, the one who Tobias yelled at

"Hey, I'm Christina. I was Candor and I was about to choose Dauntless but I freaking slipped can you believe that?" She smiles at me

"Wow.. I'm Beatrice I was born here and yeah. My brother transferred to Erudite"

"BASTARD" she screeches and everyone in the room looks at her with a disapproving look "what that was…. selfish of him to leave" she tries to save herself. Everyone goes back to talking "I hear the food here sucks" she continues. I wonder how long she could talk for, it seems like years, this is the longest chat I have ever had,

"Its not too bad" I sigh thinking of the plain chicken I have eaten for the last 16 years

"C'mon then" she helps me up and we walk to the dining hall. I think I remember the way, I came down here before when my mother was in hospital for a broken arm. The corridor is crowded though and suddenly I feel something bang my head and I drop to the ground. Christina didn't notice but someone else did. Tobias kneels down next to me

"Are you okay" he asks but there are three of him and I feel heavy. His eyes are the last thing I see


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a white hospital room, my head throbs and I feel like I wanna throw up. I would sit up but I cant so I just lay there staring at the ceiling.

"thats one fancy looking ceiling" I sigh in a sarcastic tone

"Spent two minuets with that candor loud-mouth and she's already rubbed off on you" A voice says and I feel myself jump out of my skin. I weakly push myself up and Tobias is sat next to my hospital bed.

"Yeah, you kinda got knocked out a few hours ago, but you're alright and you can leave in the morning" he smiles at me considerably and I try to smile back but before I can a burning raises in my nose and stomach and orange vomit projects over the bed sheet. Embarrassment flushes through my cheeks and tears well in my stands up and wipes the vomit that was left on my skin with a flannel. My stomach knots, but it isn't the vomit.

"You okay?" he smiles at me.

"I'm sorry. I just... what time is it?"

"Midnight. Better get to sleep initiation starts at 8" he puts his hand on top of mine (which I now realize has a tube in it) and then he awkwardly walks over to the door. When he leaves I smile to myself and fall asleep wondering what initiation will bring and what'll come after that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abnegation Initiation is simple" Tobias smiles and his eyes flicker in my direction.

He has a small bruise on his cheek about the size of the one on my head from where I got knocked out. I wonder what could have caused it, Abnegations may not be Amity but they certainly don't get involved in violence!

"Just complete 48 hours of community service. So we do 8 hours a day. Okay"

the room full of initiates nods, I know I chose this lifestyle but something inside me wants something more exciting other than giving out tinned food to people.

"Two people will go in each direction. Pair up." Tobias looks at the tins of food and Christina nudges me with her shoulder smiling and I nod. If she wants to pass initiation she's gonna have to wear a little less make-up at least so its not noticeable.

Christina and I set off to the safe houses with 50 cans of food and a sweeping brush. Well I say Christina and I, Tobias came because he says he is worried about my head. We reach the safe house furthest back; it has tatty pink walls with a few missing bricks with

"Dauntless ROXS" written on the side of it in black spray paint. They may not be Erudite but couldn't they at least spell "Rocks" right? There isn't a door. There is just a curtain hanging from the ceiling. I walk through it and the smell makes me gag and as I do I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I can feel the warmth of his hand and it makes me smile even though it was because he thought I had a concussion.

"Hey guys er, we brought you some food" Christina smiles but the factionless but they just stare at the food, hunger hung on their skinny bodies. I smile at them and begin handing out tomato soup but someone comes in from another room, takes one look at us and runs out of the room, I would run after her but I think if I ran I would faint again so I calmly walk to find her, curiosity flows through me, maybe I'd be good in Erudite with my brother.

"Where you going Tris?" I hear Christina yell

"Tris? Whose Tris?" Tobias questions her

"Beatrice, its her nickname. Beatrice just sounds boring and lame"

"Its an Abnegation name!" Tobias spits back and I just leave them arguing as I go and look for the women, who nobody else saw.

The rooms in the house are disgusting! Mould grows off the walls and from the ceiling and drops onto the floor in horrible clumps, while dusty blankets lie in bundles on the floor. I find her though, she is sat on a desk scoffing pineapple chunks.

"Are you okay? I mean you just ran-"

"GO" she cuts me off. She looks familiar, like I have seen her before

"Do I know you?" I ask and she sighs rolling her eyes

"Might as well tell you. I am Evelyn Johnson" I look at her blankly. I have only ever known one person called Evelyn and that was Tobias' mother, Evelyn Eaton and she is dead.

"And I was Evelyn Eaton"


	4. Chapter 4

As we walk back from community service I cant get out of my head that Evelyn Eaton is alive. Tobias and Christina just argue all the way back about how 'Christina shouldn't wear make-up' and how 'Nicknames are supposively self-indulgent' I just go over the facts in my head

-Evelyn Eaton-JOHNSON is alive

-She had an affair and got kicked out Abnegation

-Her and Tobias were abused by Marcus Eaton

-Tobias knows his mother is alive.

"Tris?" his voice shocks me back to reality

"See I told you she'd respond to Tris" Christina smiles and Tobias just rolled his eyes

"You know I can kick you out of this faction with the click of my fingers, right?" He smiles. I love his smile. We reach mine and Christina's dorm room and Christina flings the door open and throws herself on her bed half asleep but before I can reach my bed Tobias grabs my arm and whispers into my ear "meet me at midnight in the initiation room" I feel his breathe linger in my ear as he walks away.

I set an alarm for 11:30 pm and put it under my pillow so nobody but me will hear it but me. As it rings in my ear I feel a smile spread across my face. I creep out of the room and down the halls before realizing I'm still wearing pajamas; a gray blouse and trousers . Great. I push the door open and Tobias sits on a chair twiddling his thumbs.

"Tris" he looks up as I open the door

"Tobias, um I need to ask you something" I look down at the floor and then just go to sit on the desk next to him. "its er about you're mother". He looks up as if I opened open scars

I take a deep breathe "And... and your father"

"How much did she tell you?"

"The affair, the fake funeral... and the beatings" I can see his eyes getting pink with tears but he blinks them away and nods taking it all in. "How" my voice wobbles seeing the hurt in his eyes "how often did it happen?"

"See for yourself" he says pulling off his grey sweater with his shirt.

Red, black and purple scars line his back and ribs, developing cuts are there, it was still going on. Blood had stained his skin in dark splotches, a rage rose in my stomach, feeling the need to punch Marcus Eaton black and blue. He turns around and I wrap my arms around him embracing him. Being careful of all the open cuts on his back. He hugs me back. This is forbidden, Stiffs aren't even aloud to hold hands let a lone hug while one of them is shirtless. We brake apart and I just awkwardly sit myself back on the desk. Tobias puts his shirt back on.

"How're you doing.. you know with you're brother and everything"

"I miss him" and I do. Its been a few days since I last saw him but it feels like years "I just, I feel like I left my family behind, even though I stayed with them" he nods at me.

"You got an altitude for Dauntless, right?" he asks. How did he know? Tori changed my results so it said I only got Abnegation. He goes to open a cupboard and throws some tight jeans and a leather jacket at me. "We're gonna see Caleb" he smiles "something is going on between us and the Erudite and I want to know what it is, plus there's you missing you're brother and all that" he smiles at me. I just go into the cleaning cupboard and change, feeling too awkward to get changed in front of Tobias, I mean I have the body of a 12 year old.

When we set off for Erudite it is 1am we have to jump off a moving train, thats freaking insane, I don't know if I would survive in Dauntless.

"Tris" he breaks the silence, then as I look at him he pressed his lips to mine and we just sit there breathing the same air, his lips brushing against mine until its time to jump off the train into Erudite.


	5. Chapter 5

When my blood hit the stones I didn't think I'd be kissing my instructor and jumping off a train, but that was an interesting twist in my life. My nose clicks as I land face first on the cold hard ground with a thud. I push myself up out of the dust that has formed a thin blanket over my clothes. I brush it off but brown still stains into my jeans. Tobias kicks open a metal box that sits by the tracks and pulls out 2 guns. Guns?

"I thought we were gonna see my brother, why do we need guns?"

He shrugs "Its Erudite, I just got a feeling we'll need them" I shove the gun into my pocket.

Erudite headquarters is gigantic! Even though its the middle of the nights people line the corridors engrossed in books. Tobias speaks to a women at a desk, nodding and talking. A man with hair slicked back leads us down endless corridors muttering directions to himself, then the man just leaves us at a doorway

"The initiates sleep in here" he taps the door "Caleb should have the answer to Max's problem" then he just kinda walks away scratching his head in confusion.

"Whose Max?"

"Head of Dauntless, yeah I'll explain later. First you get to see your brother" he disappears into the darkness of the initiation room and emerges a few seconds later with Caleb whose in a sleepy daze, but his eyes widen when he sees me

"Beatrice!" he shrieks "I thought you chose Abnegation"

"Yeah, I did. Unlike you" I say detached from any feelings. Tobias just looks at me with a sad expression spread across his face.

"Whats going on with the Erudite and the Dauntless" Tobias asks

"What makes you think that?" Caleb raises an eyebrow but Tobias has a fierce expression on his face and reaches into his pocket to so Caleb the gun

"Fine, in about 22 hours theres gonna be a simulation attack, the dauntless are gonna be brainwashed tomorrow to kill the Abnegations" Caleb stares into nothing

"HOW COULD YOU" I scream across at him slapping his face, I cant stop slapping him, his face is turning red and bruised and I continue hitting him, until I feel warm hands around my waist pulling me away. Tobias pulls me into his arms and I calm down, breathing heavily into his chest, I look back at Caleb whose nose is bloody and stares at me in disbelief, but he has to look away when his nose spurts out a mass of blood.

"Beatrice, you can't-"

"Tris" I correct leaving Tobias' arms "My name is Tris and you tried to murder mom, dad so you can leave now before I'm tempted to kill you" Caleb staggers back to his room.

"Where'd you learn to punch like that?" Tobias smiles and in all honesty I don't know where I learnt to punch so I shrug, but then he is snapped back to reality

"We gotta stop the attack"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so this chapter is pretty boring but I felt I needed to add it, also I have had a lot of people saying the Abnegations don't act like they do but I just wanted to say that I was trying to make them seem a bit more interesting, okay thanks!**

"Wait so Caleb is working with the Erudite to plan an attack to murder the Abnegation" my father repeats for the fifth time, trying to let it sink in, I nod.

"Well we'll have to evacuate." My father pulls out the emergency phone every Abnegation house has incase there is an emergency "Excuse me" he vanishes from my room and my mother follows. Tobias and I sit on the coach, waiting.

Tobias glances at me "You look pretty tired"

"Yeah, well staying up all night does tend to do that to a person." I sigh "Sorry" I say laying my head down on Tobias' knees and putting my feet on the other end of the couch I just drift off to sleep.

I wake up I am in Amity. Not that I know what Amity looks like its just all I can see is red and yellow. I'm in another dorm room. With red quilts and yellow pillow cases, the brightness stings my eyes. Tobias, Christina and some about 5 other people sit on beds chatting. The sight of Tobias in red and yellow makes me smile. I sit up to join the convocation. "What time is it?"

"Lunch" Tobias says with sadness filled on his face, Christina looks like she might cry

"Look Tris," Christina comes to sit on my bed "Your dad, he didn't, he didn't make it through the attack" my stomach turns "and neither did your mom. I'm so sorry Beatrice"


	7. Chapter 7

My head throbs from all the crying and I flinch when I hear the door slam

"Tris. You haven't left that bed for 5 days! You haven't eaten and how have you not pissed yourself?" Christina says shaking me. She yanks the blankets from me and cold air hits my skin.

"I just miss them so much" I say sitting up. Christina passes me a plate of food and I just stuff handfuls of food in my mouth not even noticing what I'm eating

"Seriously though how'd you not piss yourself?"

"I did" Christina laughs and gives me an awkward hug. Tobias walks in and smiles at me.

"Kid pissed herself!" Christina yells and my cheeks flush red, heat and blood rushing to them, I just stuff my mouth with another fist full of food smearing a sauce on my face. Tobias just kisses the top of my head his warmth spreading through me.

"So what happened? When I was asleep?"

"Well, we all came to Amity, the Dauntless and Erudite have stayed put so its calm I guess" Christina fills me in. I get dressed into a red T-shirt and a long flowing yellow skirt. I tie my hair back and take my first shower in a week. I feel refreshed when I'm dressed, the fact my parents are dead still wells within me but I feel like I'm okay for now. Christina and I decide to go for what she called "a girly chat" in the greenhouses

"So.. how long has this been going on" she smiles wiggling her eyebrows "You and Tobias?"

"I don't know it just kinda happened like just like that I guess" I replay picking the petals off a flower and watching them limply fall into the grass

"Did you seriously pee your pants?"

"Can you let that go!"

We carry on talking for the next few hours; Christina tells me how she met a guy called Will who she really likes and how she wants to kiss him so bad. After she babbles on about his hair we walk back to the room.

"Hey" I say as I walk through the door. Going to sit next to Tobias. I kiss his cheek and my lips on his skin makes me smile

Tobias just sighs "Your brother. He was against it and. And. And they got him"


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes shoot open and I have to find my brother. I throw my blanket aside and run out the door in panic. I leap onto the train just like Tobias taught me and hit the floor. Not face first. I look down to notice I'm wearing a bright red shirt and a pair of bright yellow shorts. Great. The stop approaches and I jump this time eating a face full of dirt, I spit it out in clumps and my mouth feels like sandpaper, I have no idea what I'm doing, I go to the cupboard where Tobias had gotten our guns from that night and kick it open with my bare feet, 2 guns. I shove then inside my shorts so they're invisible and walk to Erudite headquarters. Everyone here stares at me, looking up from their books with judgment smeared on their faces, I smile like I'm actually an Amity and approach the front desk

"Hello! Max um sent me to tell Caleb Prior something... Something important to do with you know what" I bluff, the man (a different one to last time with grey hair in clumps on top of his head) smiles and leads me down hallways and then gently pushes me into a room

"Ah Miss Prior" a voice says. Jeanine Mathews. My father's enemy. "Correct me if I am wrong Miss Prior but I do believe you chose life in Abnegation not Amity" her smile makes me want to attack her

"And I was lead to believe that Erudites were smart enough not to get that hair cut" I smile at my own joke and Jeanine's smile disappears

"I do believe that I could kill your brother at the push of the button so I suggest you don't fight back. Beatrice" she spits

"Tris" I correct reaching for the gun

"Cute nickname. Cute gun too, bet thats full of bullets" she gives a cocky smile as I look and notice there are no bullets to be fired. I feel a barrel being pushed to the back of my head.

"Take Tris to room 5635 for Divergent testing" the word hits me like a moving bus. Divergent. It was what that Dauntless women called me in the altitude test room. She said it was dangerous and that nobody should know, how does Jeanine know. The gun presses against my head for the whole journey but when I feel cold hands push me into a room and hear the lock of a heavy door I sniffle a sob. A soggy stained mattress lies in the corner and a metal table with a heart monitors attached in the middle of the room. I feel my heart beat in my toes, in my ears and everywhere.

"Take a seat, Tris" Jeanine's voice requests


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry the chapters have been a lot shorter and predictable recently, I haven't had a lot of free writing time but thank you to all the people who got to chapter 9 without giving up on me. Anyway I'd love to know what you guys think so I would love it if you told me anything you liked or hated about it in the review bit, don't worry about offending me.**

"We will be testing the effects of certain serums on the Divergents" Jeanine informs the mass of initiates standing around me while I lie strapped to a table. My brother is not among them.

"Where's Caleb" I scream straining for a better look

"He's right there. Behind Cara. Did you really believe that rumor we made to drive you here?" embarrassment flushes on Caleb's face and he tries to leave but if he does he'll be factionless. Jeanine takes a needle and jabs it in my neck, I can feel the serum hit my blood stream

"Considering Miss Priors mood" Jeanine laughs at her own joke "I think we''ll try the peace serum first" my body suddenly feels free and I stop struggling to get off the table. Jeanine lets me up from the table

"Caleb you're the besets brother ever and I will love you for the rest of time forever and ever and ever and-" I confess and everyone around me begins giggling

"Interesting it seems that she is not aware during this simulation so it must be hitting a different cellular point of the mucus falidar left of the brain." Jeanine says while writing

"All I hear is blarrrr blarrr blarrr" I throw myself around like a child. "Your haircut truly is awful you know. Where's Tobias. He's my boyfriend" more laughter.

"She's tiny you must have given her an overdose!" someone shouts

"shhhh" I put my finger to my lips "You have to be quiet! This is a lab" I giggle. I love giggling it makes me happy. Jeannine rolls her eyes and takes out another injection and plunges it into my neck and the happiness drains out of me, as does a lot of my blood.


	10. Chapter 10

The initiates decided to leave me to recover from the peace serum. My head throbs and I feel like I might pass out at any moment! My head hits the mattress and I don't even think about what the wet patch might be thats under my head might be. The door flies open and Peter (a dauntless guy about my age who has to escort me everywhere) pushes open the door with a face filled with glee

"Did you really tell your brother how much you loved him in front of everyone even though he tried to kill you?" he says as if he's teasing a small child

"Yes! Now shut up and go away" I breathe in the rank smell of the mattress

"Can't I'm afraid, you need to take a shower. I literally mean it when I say you need one"

"Well so does this mattress" I say sitting up. Peter and I walk in silence up endless hallways up to a door. Thats when he passes me a towel and 2 bottles of a pink liquids, both of different consistencies

"Put that on your hair, you know I know you don't have much being a stiff but its called hygiene" I roll my eyes. Pushing open the door I sluggishly throw myself in the shower. I put half the bottle in my hair but it just limply falls into the water that lies in puddles on the ground. I feel a bit more energetic as the hot water hits my back, in Abnegation we only had cold baths so we could maintain cleanliness. I get out the shower and wrap the towel around my body and make it into a dress, not bothering to turn the water off. I look in the mirror, dark circles have formed under my eyes and my face is the same colour as a sheet, my hair is in clumps around my shoulders and then I hear it. Quiet knocking coming from the wall. I hit the wall and the banging gets more contest. Above it is a window! I put my foot on a laundry basket and push myself up and push on a small tab so the door opens

"Are you nearly done stiff" I hear Peter yell from outside the bathroom

"Yeah I just need to wash my hair" I lie, carefully I slide out of the window. Tobias is there. Tears form in my eyes, relief that I'm free from them, I grab his hand with one hand, hold my towel up with my other hand and we run. My feet scratch over the random stones that lie in the mud, I hear yelling in the background, Peter must have walked into the bathroom to tell me to hurry up. A train approaches and we jump. The bottom of my feet are red with blood. Goosebumps line my arms and I shiver, the water that was boiling on my head is now freezing me.

"I'm sorry" I say thinking of how it must feel, waking up in the morning and finding me gone without any trace

"Don't be, I understand" Tobias looks gloomy like theres a cloud lingering over his head "What did they do to you? You look awful!"

"Thanks but this is just my morning glow" I joke trying to lighten the mood "but they were gonna test serums on me"

"Divergent?"

"Um… Yeah" I admit, Tobias wouldn't do anything with that information and it seems like I made it obvious if Jeanine caught on.

"We're in Candor at the minuet try not to look like a drowned puppy because they've all been peeing themselves with anxiety"

"What about you?" I ask

"I didn't leave my room, I thought you were dead" he says redness filling his cheeks. Candor is coming up and my face screws up in pain as my feet hit the ground. I see Christina climbing out a window. She runs up and embraces me

"We thought you were dead Tris! You have no idea and-" she looks at me properly, then smiles wiggling her eyebrows and she whispers in my ear "Why're you wearing a towel?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey so I haven't seen you guys in a while :/ sorry it took so long for me to get round to writing the next chapter I've found it really hard to write recently and yeah I hope its not too bad

"Tris is eating like its her last meal" I hear Christina tell Tobias as I stuff a plateful of food in my mouth. I may be Abnegation but I'm hungry.

"Have you told her yet?" Tobias whispers to Christina thinking I wouldn't hear. I did. I look up

"Told me what?" every time Tobias has told me anything, someone's either died, been tricked or supposively kidnapped

"They abolished the factions so you might want to change out of that one blue towel because otherwise the rebels will murder you" he smiles and I realize that I'm still wearing the towel "Jokes on Erudite though, we totally got a free towel".

As soon as Tobias leaves Christina helps me into a pair of tight black jeans and a red t-shirt. Divergent dressing I guess and giggle to myself. When I look in the mirror a lot has changed, where my cheeks used to be rather puffy they are now twig thin and my hair has changed to a dirt-blonde color and I am a lot thinner. I feel Christina's hand on my shoulder

"Want a makeover?" she smiles and I don't think I have a choice in the matter so I just sit down on a chair and stare at the mirror. She paints my face with this badge cream that is in a tube and draws a black flick on my eyelids. Then she gets out a stick which is pink and smudges it along my lips and it makes them feel really stiff but it tastes amazing. She looks at me like she's made a masterpiece and as I look in the mirror for the first time ever I feel confident and presentable, like I am no longer the shy girl from Abnegation, I am Tris the Divergent rebel. Tobias came back in and smiles

"Nice face"

"You too" I say before I can stop myself and he just 's someone behind him, he has brunette locks and a slim face, Christina screams with joy and runs over to hug him, which soon escalates to making out with him. I'm guessing thats Will. Great. Tobias and I walk out the room, probably best, I think they were gonna do something worse than kissing.

"I found something" Tobias says pulling me into a cleaning supply closet

"What" I asked feeling uncomfortable being this close to someone. He closes the door and turns on the light. Tobias pushes aside a line of bleach and picks up a tape to put in a Television set that sits on a table. Confused I sit down ready to watch it, leaning my back on a mass of toilet roll. We only watched TV at school so I don't know how he knows to turn a TV on. The screen flickers and a young girl- well I say young she looks about my age comes on

"You may be watching this because the experiment fell apart. You are the experiment. The government set up a utopia to examine genetically pure and genetically damaged. In the outside world there has been war so we collected people wiped their memories and put them where you are. My name is Edith Prior and there is much I am happy to forget"

The screen goes black.


End file.
